The Kaiser's German
by ComradeAngel
Summary: In a split timeline, the Defense of Trost is cut short by the arrival of a new faction to the Kingdom. Will these two enclaves to humanity work together for the common good, or will a mad struggle for power hasten the inevitable?
1. Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for "Holzeny", although some of the things from Holzeny are taken from or based off of things from the Leviathan trilogy.**

**The technology in AoT really says "steampunk" to me. Maybe I'm weird or stupid or something. Maybe the outfits of the soldiers have something to do with it...I dunno. Death to the Titans. Some details may have been smudged or altered...don't murder me, pwease.**

* * *

After five long years, Mankind came under attack once more as the walls of Trost fell and the demonic behemoths of old flooded the city's streets. The now legendary Colossal Titan had vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared, and there was fear that the gate through Wall Rose could be obliterated in the same manner that the gate in Shiganshina had been.

Thousands of civilians had already been devoured, and even the most elite troops of the military were at risk of being overwhelmed. Despite all of the time planning for this very day, hope that Trost could be saved was dwindling quickly.

Mikasa Ackerman stood catching her breath on a rooftop near the center of the district, watching as dozens more Titan flooded in through the hole where the outer gate had once been. She really hoped Eren was okay...but now wasn't the time to worry. Scanning the rooftops, she located fifteen-meter class titan within a reasonable distance of her and began making her way towards it.

Imagine her surprise when the behemoth was suddenly rocketed into the ground by an unseen force with an inhuman gargling noise. A geyser of blood shot above the rooftops, carrying a black figure, which landed directly in front of Mikasa a second later. The girl, normally on top of things and in command of herself, was unsure of what to make of the sight before her.

"Sie sind die Beutetiere, und wir sind die Jäger!"

Before her stood a girl, likely her age, perhaps a bit older, with platinum blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. She wore a uniform similar to Mikasa's, though the coloring was different; a short black jacket with symbol resembling a golden bird on both shoulders, a white shirt, a dark golden sash around the waist covering the hips, grey pants and black knee-high leather boots. Atop her head was a glossy black helmet with a spike on top, and another bird on the front. The girl winked at Mikasa and wheeled around, watching as several more dressed like her dropped onto other rooftops. Yet another, larger golden bird was present on the back of the jacket, and a rifle was slung across her back. Sheathed at her hip was a blade of some sort, along with two holstered guns. On both of her hands were gauntlets of some sort

"Wir müssen unseren Mitmenschen in dieser dunklen Stunde zu helfen!" she shouted. "Für den Kaiser!"

Several others echoed her cheer of "für den Kaiser". What was she saying? Was this a different language? Mikasa's mother had occasionally let slip words the her daughter hadn't understood, and explained it was the 'language of their ancestors'. Her gaze drifted from the girl to several 15-meter Titans approaching, to a flying fish. Or...something massive, floating in the sky. What appeared to be a massive balloon with a small ship strapped to its belly hovered over the outer wall. The ship suddenly erupted in smoke. Cannons. Several Titans went down seconds later. In the distance, several similar craft approached.

"Lenken Sie es!" the girl shouted at one of her comrades, pointing at an approaching Titan.

With a handgun in one hand, a teenage boy made a fist in the direction of the Titan. To Mikasa's astonishment, a cable like the ones used in the 3D Maneuver Gear fired from the boy's gauntlet, and a grappling hook attached itself to a wall behind the behemoth, quickly reeling the boy towards it. The boy fired several shots from his handgun at the Titan as he flew past it. The monster slowly turned around, eager to consume this nuisance. The girl by Mikasa took swung her rifle from her back and took aim at the Titan as it turned, then fired a single shot. The bullet's impact was invisible, but the creature slapped a hand over its neck, grumbling in rage and pain. A second later a small explosion ripped its neck to shreds and it toppled to the ground.

Several other pairs of the girl's comrades repeated this same act, bringing down the Titans in the immediate area within a less than five minutes. Now safe for the moment, the girl approached Mikasa. She extended a hand for Mikasa to shake.

"Corporal Silvia Trumbauer." she said.

Mikasa cautiously reciprocated. "Cadet Mikasa Ackerman."

Silvia looked back over her should at the failed wall that was supposed to defend Trost.

"Steinmauern haben keinen Zweck, wenn Sie eine Wand von Männern haben!"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand you." Mikasa said.

Silvia looked at her incredulously for a moment and chuckled lightly.

"They _did _tell us you didn't speak der kaiser's German..." Sivlia said. "I said, 'stone walls have no purpose when you have a wall of men."

"German?" Mikasa asked, disregarding the thing about the walls.

"Ja! The language of the Holzerenhen Empire!" Silvia looked around. "We always heard the fairytails...I never thought I'd ever visit this place, though..."

Silvia spoke Mikasa's language strangely. The girl pronounced her 'w' like 'v', her 'v' like 'f', and the diphthong 'th' like 'z'.

Suddenly, a tremendous *CRAAASH* echoed throughout the city, emenating from the defunct gate.

"Erfolg!" Silvia exclaimed as several of her comrades cheered.

"What was that?" Mikasa demanded.

"Das Ingenieur-Korps finally blocked that hole in your wall. Waste of a good landship if you ask me."

Mikasa looked to the hole in the wall, where a large, metallic object now sat, blocking almost the entirety of the hole, preventing further entry by more Titans.

"Landship...?"

Silvia turned back to Mikasa, handing her a white envelope from seemingly nowhere. "Please deliver this to your commander. You have a commander, stimmpt?"

Mikasa nodded uncertainly, taking the envelope.

"Don't worry, freund. We shall mop up here."

With that, Mikasa began moving towards the inner wall as quickly as possible. Who _was _her commander? The officer at HQ? No, there was another. Something Pixis. She needed to find him. She skidded to a stop atop the wall and merely demanded "Commander Pixis". Several minutes later, and older, bald man was approaching her, his uniform decorated with various various and awards. Mikasa wordlessly handed him the envelope. Pixis opened and read the contents of the envelope with a blank expression. A moment later he looked up over the city, at the massive balloons floating overhead, the small black shapes darting around Titans, and the rectangular metallic shapes shuffling towards Trost from the great field.

"Well, I suppose it's true." he mused to himself. "We are not the last stronghold of Mankind. There is a second enclave..."


	2. Luft-Marine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for "Holzeny", although some of the things from Holzeny are taken from or based off of things from the Leviathan trilogy.**

**Don't know where I'm going with this. Started on a whim with only the slightest idea of a plot. LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

"Enclave, sir?" Mikasa asked.

Pixis nodded, looking out over the city as Titan after Titan disappeared below the rooftops.

"Another stronghold of Mankind. Probably with their own walls, king, and everything."

"Their own language too." Mikasa said. "German, they called it."

The two stood there for several minutes, joined by dozens of Garrison troops, looking in awe at the massive craft floating above Trost. In that time, Mikasa was joined by Eren and a shaken looking Armin. Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her brother had made it out of his first battle alive. Of course, that was likely due to the intervention of these...German speakers, rather than his own skill, but still. An increasing number of the flying ships were approaching the inner wall now, several flying low over the buildings, as if daring even the smaller Titans to attack them. Mikasa could only imagine what the Titans looked like from the sky - minuscule and nonthreatening, subjected to cannon fire from above with no method of retaliation. Her view of these miracle weapons was instantly shattered when a Titan leaped into the air with surprising speed, crashing into the massive balloon holding the ship afloat. The ship seemed to ignite into a massive inferno almost instantly, along with the Titan as they fell into the city.

"Benachrichtigen Sie die Rettungskräfte!" Silvia's voice shouted as the girl landed on the very edge of the inner wall.

One of her comrades changed direction in midair almost instantaneously, shooting off in the direction of a flying ship. Several other German speakers landed in a neat row on the edge as well. Silvia looked back over her shoulder at the smoldering craft in the streets and seemed to curse in her language.

"Teuer, diese Luftschiffe!" she spat, receiving several nods of agreement from her friends.

"If I may interrupt your conversation..." Commander Pixis said, clearing your throat. "You do speak the King's English, don't you?"

"Ja, I do, sir." Silvia replied as several others nodded. "Und sprechen Sie des Kaisers Deutsch?"

Commander Pixis shook his head, getting the gist of what she was saying. "No, I'm afraid your language is unknown here. How do you speak ours?"

Silvia merely shrugged. "You would have to ask a member of the Imperial Court, sir. One day they just started teaching us."

Pixis appeared deep in thought for a few seconds, before shaking his head slightly and breaking himself from his thoughts. "This is absolutely fascinating, and I mean that sincerely, but there are more pressing matters to attend to. Now, I've received the letter from your commander. One 'Kommissar Dietrich von Bayern', correct?"

"Yes, sir. Der Kommissar von Bayern is the one who led us across the sea."

"Sea?!" Armin and Eren asked simultaneously. Armin slapped a hand over his own mouth, then the other over Eren's a few second later when the boy tried to continue speaking.

"Ich weiß, richtig?!" Silvia said back. "I didn't believe it either!"

"Is there a representative of this Kommissar I would be able to speak with?"

Silvia thought for a moment. "Ja, ja. I shall return in a moment." To her comrades, she said, "Jungs, halten Sie die Festung."

With that, she was off in the direction of the closest balloon-ship.

With the conversation ended for the moment, the German speakers chatted amongst themselves, albeit quietly, paying no mind to the group of bewildered people before them. One rapped his knuckled against the walls and made both a face and gesture that said "I don't know".

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Pixis asked, hoping the boy spoke English. "These walls are over fifty meters tall."

The boy snorted out a chuckle.

"Oh, are yours taller?"

A girl spoke up. "It's easy to be brave behind a wall."

The boy spoke. "The only time I saw a wall this big was when we passed by der Hauptstadt during our mobilization."

"So...you don't have many walls? How do you keep the Titans out?" Pixis inquired, genuinely curious.

"Hans! Du bist von der Grenzgebeit." the boy said, speaking to another farther down the line.

"Ja." he responded. "Der Grenzmauer ist sehr grosß. Ähnlich wie bei der Kapital Wand, aber ein wenig kleiner"

"There's a big wall all around the border," a girl translated, "but smaller than der Haupstadt's wall."

"How much area does the border wall enclose?" Pixis asked.

The girl counted in her head for a moment. "594,000 kilometers."

Pixis whistled.

"Plus die Nord-Land!" a boy added.

"Ja, plus die Nord-Land. So, 600,000 kilometers."

"And...there are no Titans inside?"

"Titans? Der Riesen? No. Sometimes a few sneak over the walls in Helvetia - they climb the mountains...aber...nein. Nichts besonders."

Murmuring among the troops, especially between Armin and Eren, for several minutes as Pixis began to think once more. Out of nowhere came Silvia once more, this time carrying a very displeased boy in her arms. She sat the boy, also blonde with blue eyes, with a fairly young face, surprisingly similar to Armin's, down in front of Commander Pixis. His uniform was black colored and adorned with golden, decorative pauldrons. His jacket went down to his waist, had golden buttons, and was generally far plainer than the other German speakers. He wore black slacks and black boots, along with white gloves. In one hand he clutched a navy blue beret. The entire uniform more decorative and ceremonial than practical or battle-ready, although at his hip there was a handgun and saber, just like the other German speaking soldiers. The boy looked away from Silvia, who he was glaring at quite angrily, to Commander Pixis, then jumped a bit when he realized he was staring into the man's chest.

He saluted with his right hand flat, with the thumb resting on the index finger, hand slightly tilted to the front so that the thumb was not seen, upper arm horizontal with the fingers pointing to the temple, but not touching. It was a strange salute to the Military, but a salute nonetheless.

"Leutnant-Seekadett Axel Trumbauer of the Imperial Luft-Marine, aboard der SMS Beowulf, sir." he said. "Temporary envoy of Kommissar von Bayern and His Royal Majesty der Kaiser Maximilian die dritte. Der Kommissar is, eh, preoccupied with the elimination of Reisen from your southern walls."

He shot another glare at Silvia, who discretely gave him two thumbs up.

"A bit young to be the diplomat of your entire nation, aren't you?" Pixis asked.

"Holzen soldiers begin their training young, sir."

Pixis motioned to Silvia behind him. "If you're a soldier of this 'Luft-Marine', then what are your sister and her comrades solders of?"

"Sister, sir?"

"Same last name, correct? 'Trumbauer'."

The boy nodded slightly. "Der Blitz-Korps, sir. Responsible for the extermination of die Reisen in as short a time as possible.

"And what does this Luft-Marine do?

Axel lowered his salute and pointed at a balloon-ship over the city. "We man, maintain, and use die Luftschiffen, sir. We are responsible for aerial reconnaissance, transport, and support for all branches of the Imperial Military, sir."

Pixis studied the boy for a moment more, and said, "You're not an official envoy, are you?"

With a straight face and ramrod stature, the boy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. Corporal Trumbauer snatched me from the bridge of the Beowulf without warning."

* * *

**A\N: Trust me! I have perfectly...eh, somewhat sound reasoning behind all of this. Really. I genuinely think this might have been possible ****in the AoT\SnK universe **for reasons that shall be revealed later. Kthxaufwiedersehen.


End file.
